Caïssa
by green lion
Summary: Fancy a game?


**Author's Note: **Written for the tumblr prompt _Ludus_ (game) from Vivaforever.

* * *

><p><em>Fancy a game?<em>

_ – Caïssa _

That's how it started, with an email sent to Zack's personal account. Nothing but that brief message and an invitation to a password protected online chess site. After determining the message wasn't spam or a virus and that the site was indeed legit, he decided to check it out. Things were slow at ACME—Ivy was busy training for a marathon, and Tatiana had been detailed to the Moscow office. Why not play a few rounds of chess with the mysterious Caïssa?

He logged into the site and set up his account, beginning with his best fiancetto open. He and Caïssa exchanged moves throughout the day, a little ping popping up in his email to let him know every time his opponent had made a move.

Caïssa beat him like a schoolyard bully.

**Caïssa**: Is that really the best you've got?

**Zackattack**: All part of my master plan to test your strategy. It won't be so easy for you next time.

The next game was longer. It dragged on for weeks, long enough for Zack to have to pause their game so that he could go on a case, tracking Carmen to Reykjavik of all places. Caïssa's middlegame was merciless, a war of attrition. They were nearly in danger of having to invoke the fifty-move rule. She (Caïssa _had_ to be a she, Zack just knew it) wore him down to the point where he made a move in haste, handing her victory on a silver platter.

**Zackattack**: You beat me again.

**Caïssa**: You played well, but your endgame lacks stamina.

Zack found himself the slightest bit surprised at what he typed next.

**Zackattack:** Do you think we could ever play a game in person?

**Caïssa:** Hmmm. I'll think about it.

Zack didn't hear from Caïssa for nearly a month. He thought maybe his request to meet in person had scared her away. It wasn't like he wanted to date her or anything. But over the weeks they had played together, he had felt he had gotten to know her, more through her moves on the gameboard than in any of the terse messages she sent. His opponent had a subtle mind and odd quirks of humor that sometimes felt vaguely familiar.

One day while consulting on security for the New York Public Library's computer system, Zack's cellphone pinged with a message from Caïssa.

_Central Park, 4:15PM. I'll be wearing a blue dress. Don't be late. _

_-Caïssa_

Zack checked his watch. If he left now, he'd arrive at 4:15 on the dot. He made an impulsive, selfish decision. He excused himself profusely to the library staff and promised he'd come back tomorrow to finish up the job, pleading a prior engagement.

One could play chess anywhere in Central Park, but there was only one spot Zack thought Caïssa would pick, the famous Chess and Checkers House. After having hailed a cab and raced uptown, Zack sprinted to the pagoda. He arrived sweatier than he would have liked, with barely a minute to spare. He scanned the crowd. Young folks, old folks, hip folks, and square folks, all playing chess. They were all paired up, except for one lone figure reading today's _Asahi Shinbun_, the blue of her dress peeking out from under the table.

Zack walked over to the woman. "Caïssa?" he asked shyly.

The woman lowered her newspaper to reveal sparkling blue eyes. "Hello, Zack. I wasn't sure you'd come."

He smiled. "I thought it was you, Carmen." _I was hoping it was you_, he did not say.

"The Goddess of Chess, at your service," she said with a flourish, gesturing toward the seat opposite her. "I'm still free for a game if you are. Unless of course you are intending to arrest me."

Zack slid onto the marble bench. He imagined they must look a strange couple—the immaculately dressed professional lady and the sweaty teenage boy. No one seemed to realize that Carmen was actually _Carmen_. "What will people think?"

Carmen's deft hands set out the pieces. "They will think we're two old friends enjoying a game of chess. Which we are."

_Old friends_. He'd have to puzzle over that one. "One game," he told her cautiously.

Carmen flashed him her slyest smile. "I won't tell Ivy if you won't."

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Postcript: <strong>Caïssa is the goddess or muse of chess. Grandmasters have been known to say, after playing a particularly spectacular game, "Caïssa was with me."


End file.
